Seems Like Forever
by misscaity11
Summary: 1 year on, with the cast reunited how will Tyler react when he finds out Ashley's Big news. will it bring them together or tear them apart. or will something else tear them apart first? tyler blackburn / ashley benson


That was the last time I saw him, Tyler. After all of our memories, our friendship was just gone like that, he had left PLL for Ravenswood but then he had come back, but I had overheard him talking to everyone apart from me, about how he couldn't bare to be that intimate with me so he was leaving the show and California forever. I didn't even get a good bye; all I got was a rushed explanation from the others and a quick glimpse of him almost running off the set.

And even so I loved him, I loved him more than words can say, he is my soul mate. But sometimes the one, who you are meant to be with, isn't the one.

As if this situation couldn't be any worse, about 2 weeks before this incident Tyler and I had slept together. It was a spur of the moment thing, just between friends, well that's all it was to him, but to me it was so much more and until today I didn't know how much more.

1 year later –

"Ashleeyyyyyyyyyy" I heard my name screeched across the car park as I was bowled over by Lucy, Shay and Troian. I was speechless, I had seen Lucy a little bit, and well Shay a fair bit but I hadn't seen any of the enough since the ending of the show and for me this was one of the best things ever. "hi girlies" I replied and after they allowed me to breath came the questions "how's caleb and Isabella?" "does Ty know yet?" "are you back with Ryan?" "hello Ash? Ash?" "earth to ash"

"sorry guys, its just weird to be back here, and you will get all your answers before the end of the day, but I can't talk about that stuff just now…" as I gestured over to the car that had just pulled up, Tyler and some young blonde girl, she was cozing up to him and had a glistening ring on her finger, it was Sasha.

Thankfully the girls pulled me away to catch up with everyone else, Ian, Janel, Keegan, Julian, Holly, Chad, Nia, and so on and so forth and it wasn't until the table read was about to start when Tyler and his barbie doll walked in. it just happened that Mar was talking to me about the twins. When I had the twins I decided to keep them from the public eye, in fact there were only a few die hard benzoholics who knew about them, this was because I didn't want them exposed to the business younger that they had to be and well, mainly because I didn't want Tyler finding out. After the way he had treated me, I couldn't stand the idea of his treating my babies the same way.

"Ash, so hows things, hows the solo mom life?"

"yeah its good Mar, but I mean those 2am mornings aren't easy, but it is so worth it"

"yeah you get that about motherhood, but I mean how are you?"

"I'm okay, its hard" I gestured to Tyler and Sasha

"I was going to tell him today, but now I can't."

" I completely understand, we're all behind you, tell him when you're ready."

" thanks Mar, you have no idea how much your support means."

"so anyway Ash, can I see a photo?"

"Sure I have one here, this is from the other week with Aunty Shay and Uncle Keegan. This is Caleb Tyler and this is Isabella Rose, they are almost four months old now, they are the most amazing children you will ever come across."

It was at this point when I saw Tyler start to walk over towards me and I tried (and failed) to get the conversation away from the twins, as he approached mar said "so Ash, have either of them said their first word yet?" and ty reached us and said "had who said what?" and without thinking Marlene said "oh Caleb or Isabella" Tyler looked confused so Mar said "Ash's babies" then tyler said "do you mean literal babies or like figurative babies?"

Literal.

Tyler Rushed off and I had to run after him.

I found him outside the old trailer that was here, the trailer that caused my babies to be here, he was crying and uncontrollably shaking. I walked up and touched him on the back.

"tyler, I know you are mad, but just let me explain…"

"Ash I am more than mad you kept my children from me for almost a year"

"Tyler, I wanted to tell you but when you finished PLL and moved to Ravenswood, you didn't even say goodbye and I called you, I left voicemails telling you I had to speak with you and you never returned my calls, and then I found out you were dating Sasha and I just couldn't tell you, I loved you… I love you and I couldn't deal with the fact that you were dating her without so much as an explanation for me, about why you left why you never came back. And then I overheard you on the phone to keegan and keegs said "yeah, but don't worry Ashley and Caleb and Isabella are all safe and well" and you just hung up the freaking phone Tyler, you can try and blame this all on me but it takes two people to screw up a relationship and a friendship so its not just me. I'm taking the credit for what I did, but can you?"

he just looked at me. Then all of a sudden he stepped towards me and said "ash do you really think I would leave volunterally without leaving?"

"that's what you did ty"

"really, you know me."

"I thought I did"

"forgive me"

"no"

"please forgive me"

"n….."

and he kissed me.

_Authors Note: this is a different sort of Fanfiction and I am using a different format, comment on if you like it or not._

_N/A I don't own Ashley, Tyler, Marlene, Pretty Little Liars or anyone else in the pll cast, I'm just a fan_

Sneak Peek of next chapter:

"what are we going to do about them?"

"well I think its time they got apart and stayed apart for good…. She doesn't deserve him"


End file.
